Mystical Dreams the sequal 2nd part
by Mange Oshida
Summary: the 2nd part of the sequel enjoy


MYSTICAL DREAMS(THE SEQUAL) PART 2

MYSTICAL DREAMS (THE SEQUAL) PART 2

As the portal opened Mange and the others looked down to see them about 500,000 feet off the ground of some unknown world. Without a seconds notice the 4 began plummeting downwards toward the ground. Dark quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a bunny with long ears and threw it in the air. "Come on out Wiz!!" With a flash Wiz turned into a pair of black wings and attached to Dark and he flew towards Rain. In about 30 seconds he caught Rain. Mange as he was plummeting grabbed Misari around her waist and said "I'll protect you" As he was falling a red light flashed from his chest and a red snake like dragon with a blue jewel on its head and 2 mouths appeared and caught Mange and Misari oh his back. Mange looked at the dragon and said "Thanks Slifer old pal." Mange said petting its head. Dark while holding Rain flew over to Slifer and sat on his back. "I wonder where we are?" said Misari with a puzzled look on her face. "Well we better land first and scope out the area" The others nodded in agreement and mange beckoned Slifer to head for the ground. Once they reached the ground Mange patted Slifers head and Slifer vanished." Where did your dragon go Mange?" Misari asked Mange looked at her and said "Oh he lives within my very soul so I am able to call him out when needed" Dark looked around at the forest they had landed in and then cast his gaze up towards the starry night sky. "Something wrong Dark?" Mange asked in a curious tone of voice. Dark shook his head and replied "No I just thought I heard something but I didn't." Rain lost her temper and yelled "Would somebody please tell me where we are!!" Dark walked up to her and knocked her gently on her forehead and said "Calm down Rain-chan we are doing the best we can" Mange looked over and saw Hamanin laying in a bush and went to pick it up, after he retrieved his sword he said to the other 3 "Lets get going guys no sense staying around here…" The 4 wanders found the nearest trail they could find and began walking down it until they could find civilization. "Oh this sucks my legs are getting tired and I want to rest!!" Dark looked at her and said in anger "Shut up Rain we don't know where we are or what were doing so just be quiet!!" Mange clasped his hand over Dark's mouth and muttered "Be quiet I hear some activity over there!!" Mange pointed to a cliff "Follow my lead" Mange said quietly as he got down on his stomach and crawled along the ground to look over the cliff and when he took a peek he saw a huge camp of these mercenaries. "Those guys don't look very friendly….." Dark said. "Look over there…" Mange said pointing to a cage, inside the cage was a girl about Mange's age with purple hair and a pink sash around her waist and her hair was all in a mess. "Looks like she could use some help…." Misari said pulling out two dual small knifes. Rain pulled out a quiver and small bow. Dark pulled out two rings that formed into swords. "Mange why are we doing this again?" Dark asked. "Cause she needs help and if she's from this world she could be of great help to us, also she may be an awesome fighter and we could use that in an unfamiliar world." With that they all jumped down off the cliff and began slaying the mercenaries one by one. "Slay them; they have come for the prisoner!!" With that command about 50 mercenaries ran towards the group. "Mange can I please take them out?" Dark asked. "Sure go ahead ill go get her out of the cage, Misari, Rain you guys keep watch for any reinforcements. Misari and Rain nodded and Mange rushed for the cage. Mange reached the cage and saw the girl look up at him "Who are you?" the girl asked. "My names Mange, Mange Oshida and we came to save you" The girl looked at him and smiled and replied "My names Shihna, Shihna Fujibashi." Mange pulled Hamanin off his back and slashed the cage open and her chains off.

CHAPTER 2

After they had defeated the mercenaries, Shihna walked over to a smaller but similar cage and unlocked it with the keys she got from the guard's. Once she opened the cage out jumped a multicolored little fox with 4 tails that was no bigger than a household cat. "Could you four please look away while I put my clothes back on?" Mange nodded and they looked away and after 5 minutes heard "Alright you 4 can look now" Mange turned around to look at Shihna but seeing that she had changed her outfit. She had the same pick sash around her waist and her hair had been put into a ponytail with a pink ribbon and she had put on purple clothes that had leather padding. "So why did you guys rescue me, not saying I don't appreciate it but why?" Dark looked at Shihna and said "We were sent here from another world, and this world is very unfamiliar to us and we came along you and saw that you needed help, and also you must be familiar with this world and we could use a guide." Shihna smiled and patted Dark's head and said "Well I guess I could travel with you guys, it's the least I can do to repay you for saving me." Mange shook Shihna's hand and replied "It was nothing Shihna but could you mind telling me where we are?" Shihna replied with a stern look and beckoned for us to follow her into the dark forest. Once inside the forest Shihna turned her head and said to the group "The world you have entered I known as Tethe'alla , and you are currently in Gaoracchia Forest, this forest is one of the most dangerous in Tethe'alla. "Seems like a wonderful place to live in Shihna." Misari said. Shihna stopped and looked at Rain and Misari and Dark and said "Oh I forgot to ask who you 3 were Mange already introduced himself to me. Dark looked at Shihna "I'm Kaito Dark and this is my wife Rain. "And I'm Mange's wife Misari Oshida" Its nice to meet you all I'm sure Mange has told you my name. They all nodded in agreement. All of the sudden Dark's stomach growled and he said in pain "Ughhh I need some food….." Shihna chuckled and pulled out a map and examined it. "Are there any villages near to where we are Shihna?" Rain asked rubbing Dark's growling stomach. Shihna put away her map and said "My hometown of Mizuho is to the south-east of here; we could go there and rest for a couple of days, until we figure out where we'll travel next. Mange nodded and said "Agreed, Mizuho it is then."

CHAPTER 3

Now that they had a guide through Tethe'alla Mange and the others headed towards Shihna's hometown of Mizuho. Mange noticed the fox with the multicolored tails kept leaping onto Shihna's shoulder. "Um Shihna if I could ask what's that fox on your shoulder?" Shihna petted its head and it turned around and Shihna said "Tell them who you are." The fox turned around on her shoulder as they walked "My names Corrine, and I'm a summon spirit Shihna made a pact with about 2 years ago, thank you all for rescuing us I really appreciate it." It said with a huge smile on its cute face. "Oh I forgot to mention that I'm a summoner." Shihna added to Corrine's thanks. Mange looked at her in disbelief and asked" What's a summoner?" Shihna laughed and replied "You've never heard of summoners?" Mange shook his head no and Dark spoke up "Summoners are people who have the abilities to make pacts with summon spirits and can summon them to aid them in battle." Shihna giggled in surprise and said "You took the words right out of my mouth" Dark smiled and Mange said "That's awesome so I'm assuming you know how to fight really well." Shihna smiled and replied "Yep I was trained by my grandfather, the chief of Mizuho. After that they got quiet all the way to Mizuho.

CHAPTER 4

It took them all about 3 hours to reach Mizuho. Upon their arrival at the gates the guards opened the doors and they entered Mizuho and from what Mange could see it somewhat resembled Konoha. Misari saw a flower shop that caught her attention and she rushed over to it and screamed "Oh my god I have never seen this many flowers in one place!!" She let out a huge squeal and Mange began to walk over to her when Rain rushed forward and knocked Mange to the ground and let out a high pitched squeal like Misari had and started picking flowers. Shihna looked at Mange and Dark and asked "Are they always this hysterical about flowers?" Mange and Dark heaved a deep sigh and said at the same time "Shihna you have no clue" Shihna helped Mange up to his feet and Mange walked over and picked Misari up in his arms and kissed her and she turned as red as the ripest strawberry. Dark picked Rain up and hoisted her onto his back, but no before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on guys the inn is just on the next street." They continued to walk on and eventually were in front of a sign that said "Mizuho Inn" Shihna opened the door and they walked in. As they entered Mange saw that the place was rather quiet, unlike the bar back in Konoha. There were stuffed animals everywhere even the furs of animals had been made into rugs carpets and even blankets. The bartender spotted Shihna and yelled "Hey it's my good friend Shihna!!" Shihna smiled at the bartender and asked "Do you have any tables open for five?" the bartender pointed at a large table and Shihna said to Dark and the others, "Lets eat then rest for the night" So they sat down and ate and once they were full they went up to their rooms, Mange, Rain, Dark, and Misari all had couple rooms while Shihna had a room to herself. "I'll ask Shihna a couple of question tomorrow at breakfast." After that thought Mange snuggled up in his covers and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
